


Dark of the Day

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Pansy Parkinson, Asexual Neville Longbottom, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual main character, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Deal With It, Demisexual Original Male Character(s), F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Ron Weasley, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Genderfluid Harry Potter, It's Harry Potter but Everyone's Gay, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Minor Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: Rhoni Davidson-Willis didn't want to be a witch. In fact, her entire life growing up she didn't even know she was a witch. But the day she turns eleven its like a bomb was dropped over her head. She has magic? And gets to go to a prestigious, no, THE MOST prestigious magic school? They must have the wrong girl, right? By then, Rhoni knows she's just dreaming. It can't be her that everybody is excited about. It simply can't be.Boys, rivalries, old friends, magic, and loyalties are tested when Rhoni has to find a way to the truth. But how is she going to do that?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini





	1. Chapter 1

In a small house just outside of the city in Godric's Hollow a small family of five had emotions rolling off them in distress. The family consisted of a young married couple and their one-year-old son and a young woman who was best friends with the wife and her one-year-old daughter.

"Harry, Mumma loves you. Harry, Dadda loves you. Stay strong Harry." The redheaded woman said as she comforted a crying toddler in her hands from in-between the bars of his crib. She was holding another toddler as well. The one she was carrying wasn't crying though; just watching her first, best, and only friend cry in his crib with extremely expressive sad eyes for someone so young. The woman cried, prioritizing both of the children's lives over her own. She couldn't let either of them die. She owed it to her best friend, she owed it to her now dead husband, she owed it to herself, and she owed it to them.

They were too young.

That woman is Lilith Eve Evans-Potter and those toddlers are Harry James Potter and Rhoni Gracie Noelle Davidson. 

" _Stay_ " came the determined voice of Lily's best friend; Shanise Davidson. "Don't move. Keep the children safe. I'm going after James."

"No," said Lily as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Not on my life, Nise." Shanise had always been hellbent on making sure the people she cared about were safe and now was no different.

"Well it's not is it?" asked Shanise, sorrowfully. That's Shanise alright; always putting other's lives before hers. But Lily couldn't lie if she said her principles also took on a more than similar path.

"Shanise, you're my best friend. I love you and I'm not letting you go." Lily said.

"You can't stop me Lily. I'm a grown woman and I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter." She countered.

"No!" Lily yelled, cradling Rhoni a little bit closer to her. "No, I won't let you!"

"Well you're not _letting_ me I'm going to go either way, Lily! You're life is so much more valuable than mine, you have more potential to do more things!" Now she was raising her voice which she never did. Shanise was a very outspoken Ravenclaw but she almost never yelled. Especially not at Lily. 

"No it's not! That doesn't matter though because _you are not going_ ," Lily repeated, feeling as if her best friend were absolutely insane. Insanely brave but still insane. But Lily was fighting a losing battle. 

"You sound like someone's mother. Bye Lily. Watch Rhoni for me." And with that Shanise left not even looking back to see her best friend or daughter's face. 

She knew if she looked back she wouldn't go. She wouldn't fight. She knew everything would be fine if she just went. If you were there you would hear the last word she could utter before her last breath.

"Sorry."

Then she screamed at the sight of Voldemort. She screamed with all her soul, hoping someone would come help, even though she knew the wards would block the sound. She screamed knowing that her baby girl would be safe. And that's all that mattered to her.

Or so she thought.

Roni and Harry got hit with the killing curse. Both of them. Voldemort thought maybe the prophecy could apply to a girl as well. He was unsure. The prophecy hadn't specified a gender and the two mothers had gone into labor only a day apart. But he couldn't be sure that the boy he had attempted to kill was the prophecy's "child" who was going to overthrow him. 

Grabbing Lily's wand; Voldemort lifted his arms and tried to kill them both with the same spell time causing the babies to get something the Wizarding World called the twin scars. Only; the scars didn't look alike. While Harry had the infamous lightning scar on his forehead due to the pure evil of Voldemort's curse; Rhoni gained an upside heart scar where her pulse point was on her right wrist because of the love Lily had demonstrated while protecting a child that isn't even hers. Things weren't looking up for either of the sobbing babies; one in a crib one in a high chair next to him. 

The sad reality being; their lives were changed forever. 

\----------- 

Following the events of Halloween night at Godric's Hollow; there was an elderly man, a half-giant, and a tabby cat strolling down a light less street. That man just happened to be Albus Dumbledore followed by his closest colleague and best friend; Minerva McGonagall

"We must leave him here, Minerva. They are his closest and quite frankly only living relatives." Dumbledore spoke to the cat.

Just then the professor transformed out of her animagus form and back into a human. "With them?" She questioned in concern.

"Horri'le 'eople they are. 'eard an ol' muggle cou'le talkin' 'bout them." Hagrid spoke from behind the pair, carrying the two sleeping kids. They were cuddled up together the fact that they would grow up with people who could snuff out their lights made all of the adult's hearts hurt. He then sat Rhoni and Harry down, biding them luck, and placing a fatherly kiss on both of their foreheads.

"I think you misunderstood me, Hagrid." Dumbledore spoke up "Only Harry may stay here."

"What?!" Professor M. and Hagrid asked at the same time.

"But.. what about the girl?" Professor McGonagall asked rather Hastily.

"Ms. Davidson will stay with the relatives closest to her father as her mother has no living family." Replied Dumbledore in his usual calm and wispy tone

"NO!!!" bellowed Hagrid. "Nope! I won' stand fo' it, Professor Dumbledore! And I can stand pre'y tall."

" Shut your mouth you blithering buffoon!" whisper yelled McGonagall "Just because they can't see you don't mean they can't hear you, nor bring out lights."

"I'm afraid it's out of our hands. They're coming now by car to collect her." Said Dumbledore

"Surely you are not serious, Albus." Stated Professor McGonagall, slightly shaking. "They don't even know magic exists. I'm certain Petunia knows so Vernon and Dudley will as well, but they do not."

"I'm afraid I am," said Dumbledore. He lost the twinkle in his eye and his voice grew slightly less magical.

"She won' even know 'bout magic," Hagrid said. "She'll grow up thinking she's muggle-born!"

"Sadly I must say that's the way it will be. But we will inform her when the time comes. Harry too." Said Dumbledore. "Mark my words. There won't be a witch or wizard in the magical world who doesn't know their names. These children will be famous before they even turn 5. Good luck Mr. Potter and Ms. Davidson. And with that Rhoni's cousins came to pick her up and the witch, wizard, and Gamekeeper left the way they came as nobody but a single old lady who happened to love cats saw the interaction.

Oh, if only they knew the problems they would face. 

* * *

**This. Story. Was. BUTT! Sorry. I ~~promise~~ hope it will get better. Thank you and good afternoon/night/morning!! Also, Rhoni's name is pronounced Row - Knee. Her full name is Rhonda Gracie Noelle Davidson but she goes by Willis as her surname.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Disclaimer: This story will take place in modern time but that won't effect the plotline too much I just thought it'd be a bit weird to have a twelve year old be born in 1980

Name: Rhonda Jamie Davidson-Willis

Nickname(s): Nia, Rho, R.J., Rhoni

Age: 12

Birthday: July 30th, 2008

Parent(s): Shanise Davidson (deceased), Danny Wynn, Danielle a.k.a. Nel Willis neé Wynn (adoptive), Archie Willis (adoptive)

Sibling(s): Bianca Willis (oldest, adoptive), Carter Willis (second-oldest, adoptive), Penny Willis (third-oldest, adoptive), Brandon Willis (middle, adoptive), Kenan Willis (second-middle, adoptive), Gianna Willis (youngest, adoptive)

Wand: Unknown

House: Unknown

Pet(s): Bentley (dog)

Sign: Capricorn

Best Friend(s): Hannah Abbot (neighbor), Holden a.k.a. Holly James (classmate)

Friends: Tyler Abbot (neighbor), Logan Chase (neighbor)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'2" (1.5748 meters)

Sexuality: Unknown

Relationship Status: Single

Interest(s): Reading, Basketball, Skateboarding, Cooking, Writing, Singing, Dancing

Dislikes: Bullies, school, unfair treatment, caramel, pumpkin


	3. Chapter 3

In a house in Los Angeles, California, a family of nine lived, for the most part, peacefully. Well; that's a lie. From the street could be heard shouting from the house that went something like this;

"GIANNA!" 

"WHAT?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"THE TWINS DID IT!"

"DON'T LIE YOU LEFT YOUR BRACELET IN HERE!"

"THAT'S BIANCA'S!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"IT'S! NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Well that's one way to wake up, the second to youngest child, Rhoni Gracie Noelle Davidson-Willis, thought. I just love these mornings. The smell of burnt bacon probably from the twins, Gianna and Penny yelling at each other, my aunt most likely trying to wake up my uncle, and Bentley more likely than not trying to get into something deadly to dogs.

Sighing; Rhoni wipes her eyes, stands up, stretches, then falls back onto the bed. Lightly popping herself on the leg the 12 year old sighed once more muttering a; "Alright, I'm up." to herself and going to get dressed. 

Once picking out an outfit; Rhoni brushed her teeth and walked down the stairs seeing she was correct and sighed again. Smiling at her family slightly, Rhoni broke up Gianna and Penny's argument, helped her Aunt wake up her Uncle, fed Bentley and put away last night's Brownies, which he was trying to get, and put some new bacon strips on the skillet for the Kenan and Brandon.

"Thanks, Nia." The twins grinned and Rhoni smiled.

"Eh. No problem guys." She dismissed it, putting down a plate of perfectly cooked bacon on the table and rushing to take the buttermilk pancakes off the griddle, which she had actually just realized were there. "Why?" She asked, setting down the pancake plate and looking her cousins dead in the eyes with her arms crossed.

"Well it's your birthday week and we wanted to make you breakfast." Brandon said sheepishly and his cousin smiled.

"Thanks cuz, but I think we're better off if you leave the cooking to me and Dad, okay?" Rhoni asked because between the family the only ones who can cook are Rhoni and Archie.

"Okay!" The twins chirped, digging into their food. Then Gianna, Penny, Nel, and Archie walked over with Penny carrying Bentley.

"You look great today, sissy!" Gianna complimented brightly. 

At this point, nobody corrected her. Gianna wasn't even born when Rhoni got adopted by her Uncle Archie and Aunt Nel and she always called them Mama and Dad so Gianna genuinely thought that she was her sister.

Why thank you, so do you, Gigi!" Rhoni giggled and both girls laughed.

Rhoni was in a Nike t-shirt with worn-out light blue jeans, black high tops and her usual thin-framed gold glasses. She had like 70 handmade bracelets on her arm because, why not? And her curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she pinned back the loose curls. She had also shoved some money in her pocket because her and her uncle were going grocery shopping later.

Gigi on the other hand was wearing a bright yellow SpongeBob shirt, black suspenders, and a black skirt. Her bright yellow bow held back her braided hair and she had on yellow shoes. Her baby blue backpack held her favorite Gummy Bears that Kenan had given her yesterday from Dollar Tree and her iPad. Gigi was scared of needles and hated jewelry so she bore no other accessories. 

Pulling out chairs, everyone sat down and had grits, eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Then; Archie put his last bit of pancake in his mouth before grabbing something off an owl's leg that was peculiarly perched on the windowsill at 10 in the morning. "Romphi wouve gout a phwetter!" The man exclaimed with food in his mouth and Rhoni scrunched up her nose.

"Chew then chat, Dad." She said in disgust and Archie later laughed, swallowing his food.

"I said you got a letter, Nia." He repeated.

"By owl? That's weird." Penny commented and the twins nodded in agreement.

"You know, Danny got letters by owl at the least once a year for 7 years straight when he was younger." Nel supplied and everyone furrowed their brows in thought as Rhoni stared bitterly at the envelope.

Ah yes, Danny Wynn, Rhoni's deadbeat dad. Her words not mine. He had suspected something was wrong with Shanise and when she refused to tell him what it was; he ditched, not knowing that Shanise was preggers. To make matters worse; he's a great guy that regrets ever leaving, he's been best friends with Archie since 9th grade, he loves his sister dearly, and Bianca (oldest), Carter (second to oldest), Penny (middle), Brandon and Kenan (middle), and Gianna (youngest) all adored him! Rhoni would never talk to him or even go so far as a glance in his direction. Which hit hard for both of them.

Before Rhoni could even open the letter a harsh knock sounded at the door. "Babe, are you expecting anybody?" Nel asked and Archie shook his head.

"Not today, I'm not." He shrugged and Rhoni shot up out of her seat with an excited gasp.

"Maybe my henna tattoos got here a day early!" She exclaimed, grabbing her wallet and dashing to the door. Looking out the window; the brown girl smiled brightly seeing the Amazon van parked in the driveway and opened the door. What shocked her though was not the terrified and shaking delivery guy, it was the giant bearded man standing behind him. Her initial thought was that he had to be at least 8 foot. The second thought was which one had her henna.

"Hi there!" Rhoni smiled, casting a confused glance at the big man and signing for her package. "Uhm, hi. Are you here for somebody?" She asked politely once the delivery guy ran back to his car. 

"Yes I am." The man replied. "I'm Rebeus Hagrid, a fa'ily friend' an' I'm 'ere for Rhoni Da'idson."

"Oh hi Mr. Rebeus! I'm Rhoni. Which side of my family do you know?" The girl asked opening the door further to let the giant in.

Dropping his umbrella on the couch, Hagrid gave Rhoni a kind smile for such a big man. "I was rea'y close frien's with yer mum."

**(I give up on the accent, okay? 😅🙅🏽)**

"No way!" Rhoni gasped. "What was she like? Mom and Dad didn't ever get to know her so they can't tell me much. I wonder what she looked like sometimes. Do I look like her? I don't have any pictures with her so I'm not sure. I'm told my eyes are the same color as her's. Are they?" Rhoni rambled.

"Well... Oh hello!" Hagrid smiled upon seeing the rest of the family enter the room. Gianna giggled, running up and latching herself onto the man's leg.

"Up!" She yelled childishly and Hagrid shook his leg, lifting her up on his leg and back down as both of them laughed. 

"So... Mr. Rebeus... What brings you here?" Nel asked politely and Hagrid smiles joyously.

"Well, I'm here to take Rhoni to Hogwarts, of course!" He replied.

"Hogwarts?" Penny repeated curiously.

"Yep. It's the finest school for witches and wizards. You did get yer letter, didn't you?" Hagrid furrowed his bushy eyebrows.

"That's what that owl dropped off?" Gigi asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Mhm." Hagrid nodded, munching on a piece of bacon the twins had handed him.

"I haven't opened it yet." Rhoni admitted, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh, shoot! I got here to early!" Hagrid scolded himself.

"No, it's okay." The twelve-year-old stated, running to the kitchen and grabbing the letter. She mumbled to herself as she read it in a minute - give or take a few seconds. Quickly, Rhoni grabbed a peice of paper from the table behind her, snatched Bianca's eyeliner pencil out of her hand and scribbled a reply, sending it off with the owl. "There, done!" She smiled.

"That's not a pencil!" Bi cried, grabbing her makeup tool from her cousin.

"Yes it is." Brandon deadpanned.

"Not for writing!" Bi glared, rolling her eyes. "Next time, remind me not to come back for the summer."

"Like we want you here!" Kenan shouted up the steps as she stormed to her room. "Have fun with your college buddies as you forget we exist!"

"Back to the topic," Archie cut in. "Witches and wizards?"

"Of course!" Hagrid nodded. "Both her parents were magical folk. It'd only make sense she's one too."

"Danny was a... wizard?" Nel choked out.

The half-giant nodded. "And an exceptional one as well. He and Nise were Head Boy and Girl, you know."

"I didn't know that." Nel whispered, mainly to herself.

"Mama, can I go?" Rhoni asked, looking at her aunt excitedly.

"Um..." Nel trailed, locking eyes with her husband. Archie gave her a look and shrugged and the woman sighed, speaking up. "Yes, honey."

"Yes!" Rhoni squealed, jumping up and down. 

"Woohoo!" Gigi joined her, even thought the nine-year-old wasn't quite sure what they were jumping for.

"I'll go pack!" Rhoni said, darting up the steps.

***

"Bye!" Rhoni waved to her family, walking down the street with Hagrid. "Alright, first stop? Starbucks. Second stop? Target. Third stop...?"

"Harry Potter." Hagrid replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um...?" Rhoni trailed, staring at the rickety old cabin in the middle of the lake. "This is where the other defeater of you-know-who lives? I mean, I'm not judging, not everyone has it easy. I'm just... asking."

"Hmm." Hagrid huffed. "That's not where the letters were delivered."

"How are we going to get over there?" She questioned.

"Come on, now." Hagrid grinned holding out his umbrella. "Grab hold."

"Okay." Rhoni shrugged, grabbing the handle of the umbrella. Despite there being no wind the two floated daintily across the murky waters. "I feel like Mary Poppins." Rhoni laughed.

"The muggle character?" Hagrid asked and the girl nodded. "She scares me."

"What?" She laughed. "Come on, Mary Poppins?"

"Yep." Hagrid nodded as they landed on the island. He raised his giant fist and knocked loudly, probably scaring the people inside so much they pee-d their pants. When there was no reply, he knocked again. The half-giant moved to open the door but Rhoni quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Maybe they're getting dressed. Maybe they're just waking up. Give them a few more seconds." She reasoned and Hagrid huffed, his hand falling to his side. They stood out there for a little longer until Rhoni spoke up. "I take it back. Open the door."

Hagrid tried turning the knob and gently opening the door but the whole thing came off the hinges. Laughing sheepishly, he placed the door back in it's spot. He turned to face a fat, blonde-haired, brown-eyed kid with a gigantic grin. "'Harry!" He greeted. "Well, you've grown a lot since I last saw you, haven't ya? Do you remember me? I'm Rebeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"I-I'm not Harry." The boy stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"I am." A thin kid with messy jet black hair and bright green eyes covered with dirty, broken glasses stepped forward. 

"Hey." Rhoni greeted, stepping out from behind Hagrid. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Rhonda Willis but call me Rhoni."

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet y-" Harry started, reaching to shake her outstretched hand before the fat boy jumped in front, shaking her hand quickly.

"And I'm Dudley Dursley." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rhoni smiled. "But, um... could you stop cutting off the blood supply to my fingers now?"

Dudley let go of her hand with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Here you are, Harry. Might've sat on it a few times, though." Hagrid smiled kindly, handing Harry a cake that read 'Hapy Burt Day Harry'. 

"Is this for me?" Harry asked in astonishment. 

"It is your birthday, isn't it?" Rhoni tilted her head. 

"Well... yeah." The boy smiled, taking the cake and setting it on the table near the window where Dudley started digging into it like a pig. Rhoni scrunched her nose up, turning her head away in disgust. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take you to Hogwarts, o' course!" Hagrid replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts, a wizarding school." Rhoni supplied.

"I think you've got the wrong kid." Harry shook his head. "What are you saying?"

"Yer a wizard, Harry." Hagrid grinned.

"I'm a what?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in shock.

"A wizard! And a darn thumping good one, I'd wager, once we train you up a bit." The half-giant responded.

"I can't be. You've made a mistake. I'm not a wizard, I'm Harry. Just Harry." The boy replied.

"You're not 'Just Harry'." Rhoni spoke. "You're Harry Potter. Child of James and Lily Potter, a.k.a. some of the strongest wizards alive!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well, I knew you wasn't getting yer letters but I did think you knew who, what you are!" Hagrid exclaimed, fixing the Dursleys with a glare. "O' course, I shouldn't be surprised with who raised ya."

"What I am?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Hagrid repeated. "Well, you're-"

"STOP!" Mr. Dursley yelled. "Stop that right now! We swore to erase that nonsense when we took him in!"

"You can't erase who he is!" Rhoni argued.

"I'm not paying for him to be corrupted by some crackpot!" Mr. Dursley screamed.

"NEVER INSULT THE NAME OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" Hagrid roared. The half-giant pointed his umbrella at Dudley, who was still stuffing his face with Harry's cake. He waved the umbrella, a pig tail sprouting out of the boy's backside. Harry covered his mouth to hide his laughter and Rhoni laughed unashamedly. 

"Oh, Duddykins!" Mrs. Dursley cried, running to her boy. Mr. Dursley tried to seem intimidating, glaring at Hagrid but when the man so much as looked at his umbrella, he sprinted towards his son as well.

"I-" Rhoni tried containing her laughter. "I thi-haha-ink we should g-ha-go to be-hahaha-ed."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his chuckles.

"Where's your room?" Rhoni asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Harry whispered ashamedly.

Rhoni gasped, enveloping him in a hug. Harry hesitantly hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her torso. Pulling back, the brown girl rested her hands on Harry's shoulders with a grin. "Then we're sleeping on the floor together." Rhoni sat down, patting the spot next to her. Harry sat down with a smile. "Wanna play ten questions?"

"Um... sure." The boy replied. "You first."

"Alright. Um... how old are you?" She asked.

"11. How old are you?" 

"12. What's your favorite color?"

"Emerald green. But not the shade of my eyes, a darker green. Where are you from?"

"LA." 

"Where's that?"

"West Coast of America. Favorite movie?"

"Spiderman. Favorite superhero?"

"Bumblebee. Favorite food?"

"Tacos. Favorite.... book?"

"Don't have one. My favorite author is Andrew Clements, though. Dogs or Cats?"

"Cats. Dogs are too much work. Fire or water?"

"Water. Joker or Batman?"

"Joker. When's your birthday?"

"July 30th. When's your birthday?"

"July 31st. Um.... I'm running out of questions. Do you know how to cook?"

"I think I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"More or less. Would you rather shave your head or wash your hair with poop?"

"That's disgusting! But I'd rather was my hair with poop, you never said I couldn't wash my hair with regular supplies after that. Do you like to read?"

"Not really. Do you prefer monopoly or payday?"

"Monopoly, payday's a rip-off. What's your middle name?"

"James. I think we ran out of questions."

"That's alright. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Rhoni."


End file.
